


Something Borrowed

by Hellyjellybean, Twisted_Mirror



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Choking, Daddy Kink, Danger Wank, Doggy Style, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Missionary Position, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Roommates, Soft Ben Solo, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: Rey keeps borrowing Ben's jumper, but this time there are consequences. 🥵🔥💖Co-written with my beautiful friend HelenChapter One by Helen x
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 79
Kudos: 491
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey keeps borrowing Ben's favourite jumper, but this time there are consequences. 🥵🔥💖

‘Where the fuck is my jumper?’ Ben roared, stomping out of his room and into the living room.

Rey stared up at Ben from her blanket nest on the sofa with wide eyes, a piece of toast hanging from her mouth.

‘Mmm…mmmm…gmmmm’

Ben groaned. ‘Rey take toast out of mouth, then speak.’

Rey blushed and removed the bread from her lips.

‘I said how the hell should I know where your jumper is. I’m your flatmate not your maid.’

‘It was on top of my dresser and now it’s gone.’

‘Why do you still have that old thing anyway, it has a massive hole in it.’

‘It has sentimental value…’

Rey shrugged. ‘It probably threw itself away.’

Ben came towards her. ‘If I find out you took my jumper…’

‘You’ll what?’ Rey challenged.

‘I’ll…’ he didn’t finish the sentence, because he didn’t have an answer for her. Because what would he do? Probably nothing. His pathetic heart had loved Rey since the moment she had answered his ad looking for a ‘normal fucking roommate.’ When she told him, she was a university student who dabbled in art installations on the side, he had been expecting someone with a kooky personality, someone he would have to throw out on their ear in case they wanted to start making sculptures with the Wheetabix. He hadn’t expected Rey. Beautiful, sunshine filled Rey with her heart full of hopes and dreams and her pockets full of lint.

Sure, he ended up covering her rent more often than not and sure she was possibly the messiest girl on the face of the fucking earth, but Rey brought something infinitely more valuable than money and cleanliness into his world. She was his human comfort blanket. The only person who could possibly make him feel better when he was down. It also wasn’t much of a hardship when she decided to walk around the apartment half naked. Although more often than not that always caused a difficult situation in his pants.

Rey’s expression softened.

‘Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll make you some toast. Carbs are truly the best medicine.’

Ben rolled his eyes. ‘I beg of you Rey, eat some fruit or a vegetable. At this point I would settle for you even smelling anything remotely healthy.’

‘Never!’ Rey replied biting into her toast with gusto.

Ben sighed. ‘I have to go, as you appear to have one lecture per year could you please have a look for my jumper while I’m out?’

Rey nodded and saluted. ‘Yes, Sir!’

Ben collected his jacket, keys and wallet and headed out.

‘Remember my jumper and eat a piece of fruit!’ he shouted as he left.

Rey finished her toast and moved into her room to get dressed. Why was he so bothered about that old jumper? He had new jumpers he could wear. Why did he need that specific one? She dressed and sighed.

‘You notice the absence of a ratty old jumper, but when will you notice me?’ Rey said out loud.

She had been waiting for Ben Solo to make a move since the first day she moved into his flat. She should have just told him she had a crush on him right away… now it was too bloody late to say anything. If he had been interested, he would have done something about it by now. So, she was stuck in the limbo of unrequited love and it bloody sucked.

Being hung up on a guy you have no chance of being with, made people do crazy things. Rey moved over to her bed and picked up the pillows. There sat the jumper just as she had stashed it the night before. She brought it to her nose and inhaled. 

_mmmmmm….. Ben. Pure, undiluted Solo._

That’s why she had stolen it this time. She sensed it was time for it to make its way to the laundry basket but Ben’s jumper was Rey’s favourite item of clothing. She liked to slip it on while he was out. Walk around the house in it and sometimes even… actually, she was kind of in the mood right now. She looked at her watch. It was fine, Ben wouldn’t be home for hours. She took off her clothes and put on the jumper. She sat on her bed then a delicious thought came to her.

Did she dare?

Fuck it. Why not?

She left her room and gently pushed open the door of Ben’s bedroom. It was insanely neat as always, the complete opposite of her bombsite. She would have to tidy up very carefully and make sure not to get any… evidence on the sheets. She lay down on the bed.

_Ahhhhh. So comfy._

And now she had the added bonus of pillows that smelt like Ben! This was a marvellous idea. She snuggled down and widened her legs. Closing her eyes and pressing her fingers between her wet folds. She imagined that Ben appeared in the doorway, at first, he would look startled, then he would come towards her and wordlessly strip her of the jumper.

‘That’s my property,’ he would growl. ‘You need to be punished.’

Rey bit her lip as she slipped her fingers deeper.

‘What are you going to do to me?’ she would whisper as he unbuttoned his jeans.

‘I’m going to fuck you until you learn your lesson.’

Rey moaned and pressed her lips together, widening her thighs and pressing her fingers inside herself. She imagined Ben crawling towards her, forcing her legs open and holding his cock against her soaked entrance.

‘Say sorry,’ he ordered.

Rey shook her head. Ben thrust into her hard and Rey cried out. Ben pressed down against her.

‘Naughty girls don’t deserve to be treated gently,’ he gritted out.

Rey moaned as her movements became more frantic.

‘Oh God!’ she cried out as she teetered on the brink.

Then she heard the apartment door open and close.

‘Rey?’

_Oh God..._

Rey froze. Her orgasm ebbed away. Ben was here.

In

Thee

Fucking

Apartment.

She needed to move but her limbs felt like they were filled with cement. Next thing she knew the door to Ben’s bedroom was flung open, and the man himself was standing there, his wide eyes focused on her fingers which were still resting between her folds.

‘Guess I’m fucking busted,’ Rey thought to herself.

Then realised she had said the words out loud when Ben folding his arms over his chest and replied.

‘Yes you fucking are.’


	2. Trying On For Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ben catches Rey in his room, in his jumper, things spiral.
> 
> Chapter two written by me and beta'd by Helen xx

If there was ever a moment in her life where Rey thought she had done something that she could not come back from...it was this. She had monumentally fucked up. Yet despite the extremely undignified position he found her in, she was so shocked that the object of her affections, the figure in her dreams both steamy and otherwise, was standing before her, that she froze. Her legs were still splayed open and her hands still pressed over her centre, her breathing deep as her orgasm swiftly left her. Ben’s face was...well she couldn’t interpret Ben’s expression and that terrified her. 

“Rey?”

Ben had been two blocks away when his phone had pinged with a message in his group chat for his class, his Professor was ill and the lecture had been cancelled. Sighing he slipped his phone back into his pocket he turned round and headed back in the direction of their apartment. At least he hadn’t got all of the way to the University, that would have been a wasted subway ride. Smiling to himself, he thought that at least now, he could go home and make Rey some actual food. Secretly he loved being able to cook for her and look after her, not that he’d ever admit it, least of all to her. Nothing had prepared him for the sight that awaited him at home, Rey, half naked and looking up at him guiltily on his bed. 

His voice deep and low, with more of a rasping quality than normal broke through Rey’s frozen shock. She slowly slid her legs back together and used her spare hand to push his jumper down over her sopping core. Her whole body felt as though it flushed with humiliation as she sat up. 

“Rey?” he asked again. 

“Ben, you’re back, I’m...I…”

There was no way in hell that she could explain her way out of this. Ben took a step further into the room, his eyes narrowed and dark, so dark they looked black.

“Is that my jumper?”

“That’s what you’re bothered about?” she asked disbelievingly, feeling confused as well as embarrassed. 

He took another step closer, his jaw tense and his fists clenched at his side. 

“I asked you...is...that...my...jumper?”

His voice was clipped as she scrambled onto her knees on top of his slightly scrunched duvet cover. She nodded as his eyes drifted down over her to her bare thighs.

“Are you wearing anything under that?” his voice became strained, and a look of heat, fire and hunger she had never seen in him before filled his eyes.

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around her chest when she noted his heated gaze dropping to her peaking nipples, pushing against the black fabric of his property. He looked angry, angry and something else, something that stirred an emptiness and a need in her that her hands alone had not been able to quench. 

He kicked the door shut behind him and took another step toward the bed, making her flinch.

“Give me my jumper back now, Rey,” his tone was firm and hardened. 

Her eyes widened and her lips parted. 

“I’ll go get changed,” she mumbled as she scrambled off the bed. 

“No.”

“Wh...what?”

“Take. It. Off. Now!”

She had seen him grumpy, moody, surly and hangry, but on all those occasions, he had never spoken to her like that. His whole demeanour was tense and taut, like a band stretched to breaking point. Something heavy and tense filled the air between them, thrumming with electricity that was almost palpable. She stared him down as he raised his brows, setting a challenge.

“Don’t make me tell you again.”

She grew angry at him trying to embarrass her; fine, two could play that game. She swiftly whipped the baggy black jumper aggressively over her head and threw it at him, leaving herself standing there completely naked. 

Ben caught the jumper without looking at it, his eyes fixed on Rey’s very bare but defiant body. Her arms were locked at her side, fists clenched.

“Happy?” she spat.

She marched past him but his arm shot out and grabbed her firmly, though not hurting her. She whipped her head round, looking up at him but he starred ahead, his whole body rigid.

“Do you want to leave?”

“I…” her tongue was tied, her mind could not seem to form coherent words. 

The feel of his large, warm hand wrapped around her naked arm shot heat right through her, her sopping core felt even wetter between her legs.  
Ben held his breath waiting for Rey to answer him, until his lungs burnt. He was taking a gamble, he knew, but after finding her like that he had to know if she wanted him… eventually, she answered him.

“What will you do if I stay?”

He turned to look at her, noting the almost cocky tone in her voice and the unspoken question in her honeyed eyes. She heard him exhale, a deep breath of relief. She gasped as he pulled her in front of him, his eyes fixed on hers. He wanted to push her on to the bed and drive himself into her, right there and then, lose himself in her. His hand still around her arm, he let his eyes drop to her breasts for the first time, petite and firm, her nipples erect and rosy. 

“Rey, you’ve done something wrong, and you’ve done it more than once,” he growled. 

Rey lifted her chin defiantly, she was shaking but he could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes you do.”

His face drew closer to hers, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath caress her bare skin, his eyes were dark and intense. He loosened his grip slightly on her arm and ran his fingers up and down her trembling limb. 

“Will you promise not to take my jumper again?”

He saw a smirk flit across her lips. 

“No,” she shook her head, a flash of defiance in her eyes, and a pinch of fear.

She felt as though they had approached a line, and once crossed they would be in a new world, a shared world. Tight fear gripped her abdomen, fear at being rejected. Yet he had signalled to her that this was what he wanted, hadn’t he?

He felt himself hold back for just a moment more searching her eyes for confirmation that she wanted this as much as he did. As if her total sensual abandon on his very bed had not been enough. She gave him the smallest of nods and placed her hands upon his shoulders, giving him a sly smile, trying to hide her nerves. He leant his head down and placed his lips over hers, tenderly and gently at first, until the spark between them caught alight. She responded to his kiss, opening her mouth to him, tasting him, savouring him, the desire rushing between her legs with a warm throbbing. His kiss became deeper and more demanding, taking everything she was giving. His arms and hands wrapped possessively around her, pulling her tight against his taut body, strong and hard. She could feel his erection, stiff and long, pressing against her core; she rubbed herself against him causing him to growl against her as she began to pant.   
He took his kisses to her neck, drinking in her smell of cotton, vanilla and flowers in, her skin soft like velvet. The blood in her veins throbbed through her neck as he sucked her tender skin.

“Rey,” he whispered against her neck; she clutched onto him, gripping his hair in her hands.

Her grip in his hair pushed him over the edge of sanity. He lifted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist, trying to grind herself against his jeans. They fell on to his bed in a gasping heap, their kisses becoming more hurried and frenzied. Rey grasped and pulled at his t-shirt wanting to get to the broad expanse of muscle and skin underneath. He helped her, yanking off the black material, not caring that it was getting stretched out of shape with their efforts, their hands not wanting to leave the other’s skin. Hands and mouths tasted and explored, caressing and stroking heated skin, pants growing more urgent. When he slid two fingers against her dripping wet folds she cried out at the sensation, a feeling she had imagined for so long. Her imagination had not done what being touched by Ben would actually feel like justice. When he pushed two fingers into her, her back arched as she melded herself against his large, warm hand. She whimpered as he withdrew his fingers, coated in her hot, silky liquid and pushed them into her again and again. Her whole body burnt as he stoked the flames within her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge as his full lips suckled and laved at her breasts. 

He could sense that she drew near to her climax and pulled away.

“Please Ben, I’m about to come,” she exclaimed with a breathy moan. 

He chuckled as he unbuckled his jeans and pulled down the zip.

“You’ve been misbehaving, Rey, I think you need to be taught a lesson,” he breathed, releasing himself from his boxers, making her whine in protest and frustration.

She eyed him up and down greedily, his erection hard and long, jutting from his hips. He nearly lost it when she licked her lips and instinctively widened her legs for him. He shook his head, and grabbing her by the hips, flipped her over so she lay on her stomach. He hesitated for a moment, suddenly remembering birth control.

“Shit.”

She angled her face to look back at him and instantly guessed what he had stopped for.

“I have an IUD and I’m clean,” she said, blushing, blushing because this was Ben.

He exhaled heavily with relief as he grabbed her ass, squeezing and kneading her cheeks, running his hands over her, claiming all of her. 

“Me too, sweetheart.”

He pulled her up by the hips so she was on all fours before him, open and ready, pushing herself backward trying to touch him. He grabbed her waist, holding her steady before pushing himself into her to full hilt. He let out a raspy moan as she enveloped him, mingling with her cry of ecstasy as he filled her. He paused, holding himself over her, kissing and biting her shoulder.

“You’ve no idea of how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he whispered shakily. 

Her breathing came in little pants as she pushed against him with her ass, revelling in the feeling of being full, full of him. 

“I think I have some idea,” she replied breathily. 

He rocked slightly against her, making her moan, grazing his lips against her neck. 

“I’ll try to be gentle with you.”

She leant her head backwards as he kissed her, his whole body covering hers. 

“I don’t want you to be gentle,” she hissed. “I want all of you.”

He made a deep guttural sound in his throat, raising Rey’s excitement further. 

Pulling away and partly out of her, using her waist as anchorage he drove into her again, making her gasp. His hands gripped her tight as he penetrated her over and over, his pace getting quicker and harder, the sound of their flesh slapping together made Rey’s arousal sky rocket, that hard wet slapping sound did something to her. So raw and primal. With each hard thrust she cried out, her screams getting louder and more urgent. Ben wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up, he had never experienced anything like this, especially when she began to match his pace and thrust back. She clutched the sheets tight as he rode her into what felt like oblivion, her whole body feeling as though it were breaking apart. 

“Choke me,” she cried with an almost desperate tone.

His eyes widened in surprise at the request, but he wasn’t going to deny her anything. His hand snaked along her back and wrapped around her neck, the girth of her neck easily enveloped by his hand. He slowed his thrusts slightly as he squeezed her neck gently, not wanting to hurt her. Her back arched. 

“Harder,” she gasped. 

He tightened his squeeze as his cock claimed her, hitting her walls in a way that pressed against that sensitive spot that drove her over the edge. She stiffened and shook all over as she broke apart on him, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. 

He barely let her come down from her climax before he pulled out and flipped her back on to her back, her body limp and pliable. Her expression was almost euphoric as he spread her legs, placing one leg over his shoulder giving him greater access. With one hand on her hip, he took her again, plunging in and out of her. She had stopped crying out and lay, back arched, mouth open and breathing deeply. Sweat ran down his chest and across his abdomen making his skin glisten as he thrust deeper into her. He used his free hand to slide down her leg and ran his thumb over her clit as he fucked her, circling it over and over. She was so sensitive it was too much yet not enough and she ached and yearned for more. With each thrust her breasts bounced and her mouth parted in a cry, cries that turned into his name.

“Ben,” over and over.

He felt it deep within as his end took over his body, one last desperate urge to bury himself deep into her hot flesh. He released a deep, low moan as he thrust one last time and shuddered within her, his body spasming for what seemed an age. As it stopped he dropped slowly on to her, her breasts pushing against his damp chest, her legs wrapped around him, not wanting to let him go just yet.

He stroked the hair from her face, cradling her cheeks in his hands before kissing her forehead, her nose and then her lips, gently, reverently this time. Their eyes stayed locked as tightly as their bodies, both amazed and in awe of what had happened between them. 

“Rey….”

How to put into words what he felt, he didn’t think that he could, it was almost too much.

“I know,” she whispered, tucking his dark hair behind his large ears that she knew he was self conscious about. “Me too.”

Her smile reached right into him and wrapped itself around his heart, making him smile in return. He loved her and she loved him. His only regret was that they had taken so long to reach this place, he would waste no more time, she was his future, the path he would stay on. He nuzzled his face into her neck.

“Ben?”

“Hmmmm?”

“If that was supposed to stop me stealing your jumper, I’m afraid it did the opposite,” she giggled. 

“Oh?”

“Yeh, I think you might need to teach me another lesson.”

He smiled into her skin, warm against his face.

“Give me a few minutes and I’m pretty sure I can.” 

Rey giggled. “Why don’t you put that smart mouth of yours to good use?” 

Ben smirked at her as he travelled down her body and pushed open her legs. 

"Are you doing to be a good girl?” 

Rey bit her lip. “Maybe…”

Ben dipped down and licked her core. Rey moaned. 

“Good girls get rewards, and bad girls are punished,” he murmured, pressing his mouth against her once more. 

“I think I like your rewards and your punishments,’ Rey breathed, as he sucked her into a whimpering mess. “I want all of it.” 

Ben looked up at her. “You have all of me, Rey.” 

She smiled. “And you have all of me.” 

“Not yet,” he said with a devilish grin as he buried his head between her thighs once more.


End file.
